


вне времени

by simbay



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: ты уже не человек. прекрати изображать из себя это. ты — как мы. вне времени





	вне времени

**Author's Note:**

> примечание: adult!Диппер  
> http://i.imgur.com/sM1lgDS.jpg - артец от икки  
> оос — я вижу Диппера в будущем таким, не совсем каноничным.  
> просто почеркушки-размысляшки.

Трассы Невады - самое ужасное место, которое можно придумать для путешествия автостопом. Но, в общем-то, покуда у тебя есть автомобиль и бензин, тебя не должны волновать подобные проблемы - пусть об этом задумываются несчастные, кто застрял в этих адовых песках, пытаясь всеми силами добраться до Лас-Вегаса, или, упаси боже, другого любого потайного города со странностями, каким был Гравити Фоллз много лет назад. Двадцать, если быть точным. Наверное, город сейчас все так же стоит где-то на перепутье между миром нечисти и людей, пребывая эдакими вратами между раем и адом - только вот первого там нет, никакой из двух миров не лучше. Пайнс усмехается и делает музыку погромче.

Ему не нравится, когда его называют настоящим именем, кличка "Диппер" накрепко засела за ним с самого детства, а потому он так и представляется - Диппер Пайнс. Клиенты смеются, говорят, что он, небось, шутит, а он и не шутит вовсе. Охотникам на странности не до шуток - пока есть нечто, не принадлежащее этому миру, его нужно устранить, а шутки в этом деле не помогут. Нужны деньги. Деньги на деревьях не растут, а шутки в их заработке не помогают. Хотя, некоторые ведьмы и могут принять какое-нибудь ироничное замечание в свою сторону за попытку отвязаться от них безопасным путем и даже уйдут, но такое случается настолько редко и выглядит так нереально, что он сам перестал верить в подобное. Странность - это деньги. Шутки - убытки. Заказчикам нужен не ироничный чудак, а тот, кто способен ударом босой ноги отбросить какого-нибудь оборотня в сторону, обойдясь при этом без пафосных шуток.

Ему тридцать четыре, вся жизнь впереди, где-то его никто не ждет - ни дома, ни семьи, только работа и куча бесполезных денег. Ночевать в машине куда удобней. А еще на ней можно уехать, если внезапно кто-то нагрянет. Полиция не докучает, но вот какая-нибудь ведьма легко может. Черт бы их побрал, ведьм... хотя ладно, кого он обманывает. Ведьмы, ха-ха. Полиция тоже докучает. Их всегда интересуют бродяги на старых Шевроле в цветастых гавайских рубашках, сланцах и с трехдневной небритостью. А еще уши проколоты, у-у-у-у. Да он выглядит, как заядлый посетитель наркопритонов.

Когда Диппер смотрит вперед, он видит одинокого странника с табличкой. В Вегас. Им всем туда нужно. Этот несчастный не знает, куда едет, не знает, с кем связался, не знает, что к нему в машину садиться опасно - просто потому, что внезапно может что-то нагрянуть. Странности не ждут приглашений, они заявляются внезапно и с фанфарами. Он останавливает машину на обочине, и странник, который оказывается какой-то странной девицей в растянутой толстовке и светлыми волосами с вылезшими темными черными корнями, сердечно благодарит его и садится рядом. Очки. Растерянный взгляд. Глупое дитя. Она не спрашивает про цену, он не говорит про нее. Деньги не растут на деревьях. Она все равно их потратит в Вегасе. Пусть хоть сейчас прокатится бесплатно.

\- А ты все такой же. Столько лет прошло, ха-ха. А ты ничуть не изменился, помощничек всего и всея.

Диппер уже не удивляется, когда крашенная девчонка начинает говорить мужским голосом. Голосом знакомым не только ему - когда-то давно в детстве он боялся уснуть, зная, что во сне к нему может прийти хозяин этого омерзительного громкого голоса. Он слегка поворачивает голову и молча вскидывает бровь, когда вместо девчонки в очках видит плывущий в воздухе желтый треугольник. Одноглазый и в цилиндре - все, как положено. Треугольник к нему не поворачивается.

\- Но я шучу. В последнее время мои шутки стали не такими ироничными, кажется, это _ее_ влияние, - под _ней_ треугольник конечно же имеет в виду одну очаровательную рыжую демонессу, ставшую таковой всего пару лет назад. О, эти странности. Твои знакомые становятся ими, а ты не можешь ничего сделать. - Что скажешь? Ты не любил касаться этой темы?

Лучше не отвечать.

\- Я сплю? - Диппер смотрит на дорогу. Где-то далеко-далеко видны огни Лас-Вегаса, и сложно сказать, реально ли это все или же нет. Треугольник не двигается с места, но внезапно проявляет перед собой трость и стучит ею по двери автомобиля. - Ты же нереален. Нереально докучливый, нереальный зануда, и просто не существуешь.

\- О, смотрю, язык у тебя все так же остер, - он обижается, обидевшийся треугольник, _ведьма его покарай_ , до чего техника дошла. То есть демон. Не на лыжах. - Но нет. А может, и да. Ты слышал о коте Шредингера? О Шредингере. Он замучил кучу кошек.

\- Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, - смеется Диппер. О, нет. Он ошибся. Ничуть не изменился. Билл Сайфер и его докучливые речи вечны, точно так же, как и апельсиновый сок в магазине на одной из улочек Большого Яблока.

\- А ты не ответил на мой, - Билл прикрывает один глаз и перестает стучать тростью по дверце. - Я уже сказал про Шредингера. Это был ответ. Ты не спишь. Не бодрствуешь. Это не алкогольное опьянение. Просто я сейчас существую, как и ты, но ты не существуешь, как и я. Нас нет, но в то же время мы есть. Ты не любишь такие сложные теории, да?

Диппер поворачивает голову вбок и видит Сайфера - теперь перед ним сидит симпатичная блондинка с белой кожей и светлыми волосами. Ее голубые глаза неестественно ярко светятся в темноте, а узкие зрачки выдают существо ненастоящее и поддельное. Она оттягивает край своего платья от груди и издает тяжелый вздох женским голосом. Но говорить продолжает мужским.

\- Я побаловался со временем. Временная Малявка это скоро заметит. Сейчас ты вне времени, вне реального мира, но и я вне моего родного мета-дома. Скажем, мы сейчас в третьем пространстве. Межвременье. Полуночники выходят на охоту в такое время, знаешь, да? Про час между двенадцатью часами и новым днем?

Красотка скалит острые, как бритва, зубы, и Диппер отвечает ей тем же самым. Еще одна странность - двадцать пятый час, который могут увидеть не все. Он-то, конечно, уже может - главное только не заснуть и не пропустить его, а обычные люди не замечают этого времени, буквально замерзая на эти шестьдесят минут. Не спят только те, кто связался со странностями. Не спал Стэнфорд Пайнс, не спит его брат; Мейбл ругается на проклятье и гуляет по заборам, не в силах вступить на землю; где-то далеко раскладывает пасьянс похожий на тень от вампира Гидеон Глифул, а Пасифика Нортвест смотрит на Луну и подписывает какие-то бумаги.

Щелчок пальцами. Диппер моргает, и перед ним уже старый, но знакомый облик - пацан в зеленой майке со знаком вопроса. Без челки - как положено. Взгляд такой же агрессивный, и единственное, что отличается от старого облика - узкие зрачки. Как у кошки - он даже двигается так же плавно и быстро, как кот. Диппер отводит взгляд - с этим телом связана неприятная история. Даже две.

\- Охотники на странностей живут вне реальности, зачем же ты тянешься к людям, строя из себя человека? - он вытягивает руки вперед и хитро щурит глаза, смотря на Диппера. Тот отворачивается и смотрит только вперед, на застывшие огни Лас-Вегаса. Застывшие машины. Застывший мир. - Наивно полагаешь, что сможешь вернуться там, откуда начал? Не смеши меня. Ты уже не человек. Ты мертв. И это не шутки про то, что ты связан со странностями, которых нет.

Билл не моргает, и его взгляд ужасающе пронзителен. Диппер, впрочем, привык - за двадцать-то лет. Двадцать два года, если точнее. Что ему эти взгляды. Он лишь усмехается и прикрывает глаза на мгновение, после чего начинает заливисто смеяться. Сайфер не понимает этих шуток и качает головой.

\- Смех без причины - признак сам знаешь кого. Ч-ш-ш-еловек, хм!

\- Истина порой смешна, не правда ли? - смеется Диппер. Смеяться есть над чем - в тот короткий промежуток много лет назад, когда Сайфер покинул его тело, а сам он в виде призрака еще не долетел до него, он и правда был мертв. Но все это было так давно, что кажется неправдой. Потому и смешно - такая глупость. - Зачем прибыл? Что-то хотел?

\- Одна ведьма просила передать тебе, что глотать амулеты - не лучшая затея.

\- Но это же... было двадцать лет назад, - внезапно теряется Диппер.

Он помнит того, кто додумался сожрать один такой амулет, приобретя при этом огромную силу, но такое "своевременное" предупреждение кажется ему несколько абсурдным. Сейчас-то он точно не станет творить подобного. Тогда - еще ладно, они были детьми, и все это произошло хаотично и в панике, так что никто никого не винил, но вот сейчас-то зачем об этом говорить? Диппер вновь поворачивает голову вбок и видит облик своей сестры. Из детства. В одном из дурацких свитеров, правда, незнакомом - желтым с огромным глазом. _Ах ты ж мразь,_ \- у Диппера нервно дергается глаз.

\- Произошло? Для меня это только будет, - демон не поворачивает к нему головы. Он щурится и продолжает смотреть в окно. - Я живу вне времени, малой. Что-то для меня еще не случилось, хотя в твоей жизни оно уже произошло. Мне сказали сказать - значит сказал. Может, тебя ждет еще что-то подобное, - он поворачивает голову в сторону Диппера и скалит зубы с брекетами. - Ведьмы не шутят.

Молчание.

\- И ты не шути, - перед ним сидит маленький он. Даже в той дурацкой кепке. Диппер внезапно давится воздухом и резко давит по тормозам. В машине наступает тишина, но облика Билл не меняет. Он не смотрит на мужчину. - Ты уже не человек. Прекрати изображать, что ты живешь с людьми. Ты - как мы. Вне времени.

Диппер моргает. Перед ним сидит девчушка в очках, которая нервно стучит пальцами по коленям. Она заглядывает в глаза Дипперу и недоуменно моргает. Диппер вздыхает, но осознает, что ничего не понимает. Время, видимо, вернулось. И девчушка тоже. Настоящая.

\- Мы едем? - спрашивает она. Женским голосом. Диппер не отвечает, но кивает.

Они едут. Время близится к полуночи.  
Но для Диппера оно остановилось.


End file.
